Along with an improvement in imaging devices and image recognition technology in recent years, image recognition devices which perform an image recognition of a road marking (paint marking) of a feature, e.g., a segment line, a stop line, and a crosswalk, in the vicinity of a current position using image information taken by an on-vehicle camera have been developed for correction of current position information, vehicle control, and the like. In order to improve a recognition rate of the image recognition process of the feature in the vicinity of the current position, there is technology of an image recognition device (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-209510) which performs the image recognition process of the feature by acquiring information of the feature in the vicinity of the current position from a feature information storage unit storing feature information such as a map database and cross-checking the acquired feature information with image information, instead of performing the image recognition process only by image information.